


Insert Name Here

by HildasHuntress



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Completely nothing plotwise, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildasHuntress/pseuds/HildasHuntress
Summary: What's in a name?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Insert Name Here

Doctor Cerberus, of course, is not his given name.

His professional name, the one that scrolls across the screen of the video reel his agent still sends to random markets in hopes he will go back to meteorology? Yeah, that's not it either.

In all honest, since the demon entered his life a decade earlier, he has been loathe to even use his given name.

And to be honest, Doctor Cerberus suits him just fine. He wears Doctor Cerberus like a cape, like plastic fangs and a shield against reality.

Doctor Cerberus has been good to him, better than he deserved. Better than what was earned in his callow youth, full of ambition and hubris.

He likes Doctor Cerberus, so much more than the man he replaced.

And "Doctor Cee?"

He smiles. When she calls him that, it's like the truth has a voice.

Whoever he was before, that person no longer exists.

He is Cee, and Cee is he, and that's just fine with him.


End file.
